Fluids are used in a variety of capacities in connection with downhole deep well applications. For example, packer fluids, completion fluids, workover fluids and fracturing fluids, to name a few, each serve a critical role in such applications. The physical and chemical properties exhibited by a fluid strongly influence the particular niche for which the fluid is most suited. Low thermal conductivity is a particularly important property required of many types of downhole deep well application fluids. Fluids are typically pumped to significant depths in downhole applications where they are exposed to highly elevated temperatures. A fluid's favorable thermal conductivity characteristics can make it an excellent choice for any downhole use in which thermal insulation is crucial to success of the operation. In addition to low thermal conductivity, high thermal stability at elevated wellbore temperatures and favorable rheological properties such as a reduced viscosity upon mechanical agitation at ambient temperatures are also desired fluid characteristics.